


Pit Stop

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, I know nothing about Star wars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poe works on his ship after escaping the Stormtroopers with Finn.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I know basically nothing about Star Wars and even less about the new trilogy so everything in this I learned from a single Tweet after I asked who Finn and Poe were so I could write this.
> 
> Enjoy, I didn’t even re-read it for errors because it’s so dumb that I didn’t want to put myself through it.

Poe rolled out from under the ship, wiping at a smudge of grease on his nose.

“There. Should be good to go now.”

Finn looked up from the magazine he was reading, assuming magazines are still a thing in Star Wars. The magazine was titled “Tatooine Today” (I had to Google that because I couldn’t remember the name of the planet) and featured a picture of the latest model of the C3PO on the front

“It’s about time. I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since we had Chewbacca Tacos on the Death Star.” (I think Chewbacca is the character and not the species but pretend I said the species name instead.)

Poe chuckled. “Well, unless it’s been raided, my ship should still have some supplies in it. I’m glad it was someone on the resistance who towed the ship after the fight that I assume took place right before I got captured. And I’m also glad they kept it here in this garage for all this time” (weeks? Months? I have no idea) “even though it wasn’t being paid for.”

“I’m sure they’d rather lose a bit of profit than lose the ship of The Greatest Resistance Pilot,” reasoned Finn.

Poe shrugged, opening the hatch to the ship and climbing in. “Come on. I got some leftover from my stop at that pub that I feel like a lot of scenes happen at that has the catchy music. I think that’s where Luke met Indiana Jones but I fell asleep during the movie so I don’t know.”

Finn didn’t need to be told twice; he climbed aboard, not at all impressed or thrown off by the ship since spaceships are a common means of transportation in Star Wars.

Poe opened a small fridge-like thing that probably would be called something fancy and pulled out a styrofoam container. “The hamburger’s probably no good, but the fries should be okay. We’ll stop at the intergalactic market on the way to wherever it is that people in the Resistance go.”

Finn took the box gratefully, blinking up at Poe through his eyelashes even though Finn is quite a bit taller than Poe according to the picture I saw.

“Thank you, Captain,” he smirked, popping a soggy and quite disgusting-looking dry into his mouth suggestively, thrusting it and out of his mouth a few times for good measure.

Poe’s eyebrows knit in confusion, a blush rising to his cheeks. Finn moaned unnecessarily at the delicious taste of potato.

“Look, if you want to kiss me or something, jus do it,” Poe said hesitantly, barely able to finish the sentence before Finn’s mouth was pressed to his.

The styrofoam box fell to the floor, the molding hamburger falling apart and fries spilling across the grated floor because I assume the floor is grated because that seems spaceship-y.

All was well.


End file.
